Xanxus the Almighty Pervert
by SlashMaster987
Summary: Xanxus has his usual pleasure moment which then turns into something more after he tought it was over. Yaoi BoyxBoy should it be just boy? :P  Tentacle BDSM, tentacles and stuff :D Flying cocks and Box weapons oh my! I don't own KHR my beta wrote 2 chappi
1. Box weapons: much needed pleasure

Xanxus the almighty pervert

Xanxus was always horny to some degree, he liked to masturbate while on his throne. The amount of sex toys he owned would put any sex shop to shame, some were gigantic, some were small, several were inflatable. He also owned a few pumps too, specially made to fit his cock, which was hard by now as Xanxus counted all of his precious toys. He took off his shirt, tossed it behind him and started to slowly maneuver his hands up and down his chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples which were pink, hard and very easy to tease. He went lower to his abs, feeling the hard muscle under his soft hand, his hands roamed his chest, searching for those oh so sensitive spots on his body.

He unbuttoned his pants, rose up and in a teasing manner, slid his pants down, slowly but surely. As the pants fell, it revealed a dark red G-string, showing off his rough muscled ass and big crotch.

Xanxus had always been a "closet uke" with fantasies wilder then the wild animals his family had cared for, spanking and gagging had always been a major turn on for him. He gently slid his hand down the course hair that went from his navel to the nest of dark pubes, his cock suddenly sprang to life, restricted by the G-string he wore. Xanxus hissed a bit and closed his right eye as there was so much friction he thought he'd burst.

He tried to calm down as he took one of his box weapons and opened it with his ring, Xanxus got consumed in smoke. After the smoke had cleared, Xanxus was chained to the ground on all fours, with two paddles aimed for his ass, he then opened another box, revealing a floating dick which plunged into Xanxus mouth, gagging him as his throat got raped. The paddles started to move on a rapid pace, spanking Xanxus ass to a nice red color, he cried out at the feeling of his ass being tortured and got instead a mouthful of cock.

As the paddle and the cock started to move even faster, Xanxus cock, still restricted by the G-string, leaked copious amounts of precum. He was shuddering in pleasure at the feeling, trying to move his hands and legs against the shackles that bound him down. Xanxus ring started to emit flames which then accidentally opened a box that had fallen. With a little puff of smoke, nipple clamps appeared, attaching themselves to the sensitive buds, making the rejected boy arch his back at the feeling

After a few moments, the nipple clamps started to emit lightning deathperation flames, sending electric shocks through his body, his bum had started to look a furious red, tears fell freely down his cheeks and saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth as the dick went deeper and deeper down his throat. The dick in his mouth suddenly ejaculated, it was like a hose, filling his throat with semen, the flying cock dislodged itself from his throat and shot spurt after spurt of cum on the coughing mans face until he was totally drenched in it.

The paddles had started to move faster again, hitting harder, as his cheeks were blood red by now, Xanxus started gasping as an extremely hard hit came on his ass, after that the paddles poofed away like the flying dick had.

The nipple clamps, which had been sending electric shocks through his body every five seconds, started a charging up for a big shock, Xanxus getting a little bit worried tried to free himself from the shackles unsuccessfully. As the nipple clamps bit down hard on him, Xanxus screamed as the item had released all the electricity it had charged up in one go. Feeling overwhelmed by the sensation, Xanxus came in his G-string, like he never had before, covering his chest with his thick cum, Xanxus looked down and got hit in the face by a few of the shots, tasting his own cum. He moaned and fell limply down on the cold marble floor only to drag himself up on his ornate throne with a lazy smile and situated himself comfy, ready to fall asleep, but he jolted up straight as something slithered up his leg…


	2. Tentacles: a lovely thing

**Xanxus the almighty pervert part 2:**

_Something slithered up his leg…_

Frowning at the odd sensation Xanxus looked down to find a thick rope curling around his calf, restraining it to the throne leg, he started pulling away, before he was distracted by another rope swiftly winding itself around his arm holding him in place. The first rope started work on his other leg as the second coiled up to his shoulder then behind his neck before curling over his jaw; effectively gagging him. Once his second arm was secure, the Varia leader flexed his muscles experimentally, finding the bindings tighten as he tested their give.

The end of a rope dangled over his shoulder and started to move down his body; the surprisingly soft plait stroked across his abused nipples making his back arch. Continuing down it slid through the pool of cum across his defined abdomen, caressing the crease where his hip and pelvis joined, before delving lower. His balls tightened as they were circled, it was suddenly nudging against his unprepared opening, slick and blunt. A muffled groan filled the large room as the end wriggled inside, ever so slightly, the pulling all the way out, in, out, in, out.

As much as Xanxus loved the teasing shallow thrusts, after a while he was whimpering in need, trying to bear down; needing more; needing to be filled. Fingers clenching and unclenching with frustration as his movement were predicted and avoided. The persistent teasing was too much to bear, even for a man of his standing and willpower

He was breathing hard through his nostrils, his biceps strained against the bonds, until finally he felt it move slower; deeper. One steady long plunge into his tight body had him arching and keening in his throne. His hand attempted to reach towards his, once again, neglected cock. He couldn't believe how hard he was again so soon after coming. It was only then that he realised his hard, leaking length was bare, he couldn't remember initiating the command but the G–string was no where in sight. He was pulled out of his confusion by the ecstasy rolling through him as he was plundered more thoroughly.

Lifting himself up as much as he could, to accommodate the probing length, Xanxus writhed in pleasure as it slipped further and further inside. He moaned and thrust his hips upwards, his achingly hard member striving for friction, as he was penetrated deeper than he could have imagined. His prostate was stroked over and over with every thrust, causing a growl to form low in his throat; it was morphed into a groan of unabated pleasure as his leaking head was massaged. The other end of the rope was curling deliciously slowly around the tip, spreading the pre-cum beaded on the tip, gently squeezing and releasing his throbbing member.

Canting his hips unashamedly toward the much needed friction, panting and grinding his pelvis he whimpered in need behind the makeshift gag. Sweat dripped down his pale chest cooling on his skin, raising goose-flesh in its wake; he felt a tingle run up his spine as the slit of his cock was gently rubbed. He knew he was close to the edge; it wouldn't take much more stimulation.

Xanxus squirmed trying to free just one hand, he knew what he needed. As if it understood the rope slacked and let his right arm lose. Another guttural groan filled the air as he tweaked one erect nipple, rubbing softly over the peak; he gave one last squeeze before white exploded behind his tightly closed eyes. Every muscle contracted squeezing the thickness still buried inside him; it intensified his orgasm as he felt his hot seed splattering his heaving chest and abdomen.

His body sagged limp and spent, the coils fell to the floor, a small gasp escaped his lips as it pulled out of him, he felt open and exposed, but too worn to move and cover himself in any way. He just sat gasping in precious air and contemplated the likelihood of having a small nap here without interruption. He really did not want to explain his state of undress or the thick scent of sex hanging in the air. Heavy eyelids drooped and his exhausted brain ignored any more protest. Within seconds he let the darkness envelop him into satiated unconsciousness.

End


End file.
